


Comfort

by eddieteddiebear



Category: The Vodak Revolution (Webcomic/Blog)
Genre: M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Vodak has a breakdown while Micah is in a meeting. Micah finds him and gives him comfort/





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This seems angsty at the start but I swear it gets cute.

The meeting had taken at least an hour more than he had originally planned. Turns out some of the soldiers weren't as smart as they seemed and had to have every detail explained to them. No matter, Micah thought as he made his way through the maze of corridors back towards Vodak's office. Absent-mindedly he looked through the papers in his hand, humming a low tuneless song as he rounded the corner of yet another corridor.

This is taking too long, he thought before taking off at top speed down the corridor, a tight grip on his papers and a look of pure determination on his face as he skidded around corners and bolted past soldiers. Running had always been his favourite way of getting energy out and he had a hell of a lot of it. Drifting around the corner of the office corridor with ease, Micah slowed down and caught his breath outside the door, putting his hand on the handle and pushing the door open.

“Sir, got the soldiers sorted for the next-” he was cut off by the sight of his leader, huddled in the corner of the office with his hands on his head and his knees to his chest. The office was in disarray, papers scattered across the desk and even on the floor. The desk lamp had been thrown to the floor too, along with several books of important information. All Micah could do was stand in shock for a few seconds before stepping in the room and closing the door, locking it and walking over quickly.

“Vodak what the hell happened?” he asked, dropping to his knees in front of the man, putting the papers on the floor beside him and reaching up to take Vodak's hands from his head. He was abruptly stopped when Vodak's hand slapped his own away, his other hand gripping his hair tighter. “Vodak comon, stop...” he tried again, this time catching Vodak's hand in his own. The normally composed and calm leader's head shot up and he tried to rip his hand from Micah's, his mouth parting in a silent sob as he finally let go of his hair with his other hand. His now free hand scratched viscously at Micah's wrist, leaving angry red lines in the other man's skin.

Micah watched the man's face contort in anger and fear, ignoring the scratching and weak protests. His voice was broken and his face looked even more broken. Tear stains and red eyes told Micah the man had been crying, angry deep scratches inflicted upon his own hands and wrists told him he had tried to hurt himself while he had been gone. The scratches over the scar tissue on his right arm were the worst, some beading with blood.

“Vodak...calm down...I just wanna know what's going on...” Micah asked him again, using his own free hand to take Vodak's chin and turn it up towards him. “What's brought this on...” Vodak's eyes met Micah's and he stared for a few seconds before looking away, seemingly ashamed as he mouthed the word 'flashbacks'.

Right. That explained it. Micah knew this was something Vodak dealt with. He had never seen it happening though. Kalea had normally been around when it happened and would be able to comfort Vodak until he was completely calm. Unfortunately today was Kalea's day off and she was away from the base at a market. That meant Micah would have to deal with it.

He brought Vodak's face up again and looked at him in his swollen, irritated eye. “Vodak, I'm gonna try and help you. I need you to stay calm and relax. Let your legs down and stop trying to rip my wrist up.” Micah instructed him, surprised when the other man's legs seemed to relax and slip down. Micah let go of his hand momentarily and changed his position to sit between Vodak's legs, his own legs crossed. He took Vodak's hand in his own in a more comforting way and brought their hands up to rest on his knee.

Vodak still seemed to be suffering from quick bursts of flashbacks, his eyes flitting around the room and his good eye filled with unimaginable fear. It was almost heartbreaking for Micah to watch someone he saw as so strong crumbling like this.  
“Vodak...can I hug you?” He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, watching as Vodak's eyes finally focused fully on him, shock overtaking fear on his face. Micah looked back, his cheeks darkening “So can I? That's what Kalea said she does when you are like this...and I don't know how else to help you...”

Vodak nodded very slightly before jumping as Micah let go of his hand and threw his arms around the other man, moving onto his knees and shuffling closer to hold him close. “I'm sorry this happens to you. And I'm sorry I don't know how to help as well as Kalea...I know I should but I don't. Now I've seen what it does to you first hand I wanna learn...I wanna learn how to help...I can't stand the thought of you hurting this badly...” Micah broke off, burying his face in Vodak's neck and letting out a shaky breath. He could feel Vodak's arms slowly moving up to hold around his waist and his legs had hooked around to pull him as close as possible to Micah. This was all he needed. He knew Kalea helped but Micah helped far faster just by being here.

The men stayed in their embrace for 10 more minutes, Micah whispering comforting words into Vodak's neck and tracing soothing circles into his back and hips. Eventually Micah let go and got up, holding his hand out for Vodak, who took his hand and pulled himself up, “Lets get you cleaned up, get the scratches you gave us both dressed and get your office tidy again...” Micah mumbled, walking to the door with Vodak, unlocking it and giving the man a tight hug before letting go and opening the door for them both. The men left the room together and Micah pulled the door closed behind them, starting a rather lewd conversation as they walked down the corridor towards the private quarters together.


End file.
